<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hyped Up on Chocolate by Darkrealmist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860994">Hyped Up on Chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist'>Darkrealmist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beyblade, ベイブレードバースト | Beyblade Burst (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime, Bad Ideas, Battle, Bickering, Boys Being Boys, Brothers, Candy, Chocolate, Comedy, Competition, Family, First Aid, Gen, Hero Worship, Humor, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Real Events, Light-Hearted, Shounen, Sports, Team, Toys, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:29:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Asahi Hyuga end up with chocolate up his nose before a BeyBattle with his brother Hikaru?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahi Hikaru | Hikaru Hizashi &amp; Asahi Hyuuga | Hyuga Hizashi, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hyped Up on Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyped Up on Chocolate</p>
<p>Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&amp;R.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Beyblade series.</p>
<p>Summary:</p>
<p>How does Asahi Hyuga end up with chocolate up his nose before a BeyBattle with his brother Hikaru?</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Are we battling or what?”</p>
<p>Hyuga slurped each individual finger on his shooter hand clean, a box of <em>Takenoko no Sato</em> bamboo shoot biscuits in his other. Hikaru’s brother had a fondness for things that copied his pointed vertical mane. Things like the power food he was currently snacking on. Or Lean’s hissing hedgehog, Harry.</p>
<p>This fondness flared since Aoi Valt took to calling him “Bamboo Shoot.” Sunny as Hyperion! Or Valt himself!</p>
<p>“Almost done! Only a few more shoots left in the box!”</p>
<p>With the energy boost the candy gave him, Hyuga was hyped to give the BeyBattle his all and go super all-out!</p>
<p>“C’mon already! Forget about chewing! That’s how you eat spaghetti at home!”</p>
<p>“OK! But you’re telling Tochan and Kaachan I choked and Honcho had to call an ambulance!”</p>
<p>“HUH? Please! I’d give you the Heimlich maneuver!”</p>
<p>“Who’s HEIMLICH?”</p>
<p>“I mean I’d stop you from choking!”</p>
<p>“Heh, to my nose? You’re prepared, but not <em>that</em> prepared, Hikaru! Hahaha – gyun, gyun!”</p>
<p>That wasn’t Hyuga doing his motto.</p>
<p>“HYUGA?”</p>
<p>The little! He seriously plugged a nostril with one of those chocolates!</p>
<p>Hikaru improvised, stepping onto Hyuga’s thigh for support and prying Hyuga’s nose hole apart.</p>
<p>“HI-KARU, that hurts, uagh, uagh!”</p>
<p>When Hikaru flew off, Hyuga flew off. The object that’d been blocking Hyuga’s oxygen ejected onto Hyuga’s shirt, where the redhead focused in on it while on his back.</p>
<p>“You’re not still thinking of eating that are you, pu?” Chuck must’ve been taking lessons in nervous facial expressions from Drum.</p>
<p>Why let the sugar go to waste?</p>
<p>
  <em>Crunch. Crunch.</em>
</p>
<p>“Eeeew! Hyuga! That was in your nose!” Sheer cringe glided down Raika’s twintails.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>